Recent research has indicated that a fetus responds to audible stimulation and that the effect of such audible stimulation may constitute an early teaching experience and may also have an impact on behavior and learning capability of the child after birth. In addition, the sounds of the mother's voice are thought to have a salutary effect upon a fetus.
More specifically, it has been shown that a fetus hears sounds as early as the fifth month of pregnancy. The experience a fetus has in hearing sounds, including the father's and mother's voices, may aid in early language development and bonding between parents and the child.
Studies have been conducted on both the ability of the fetus to hear noises and the ability of sounds to reach the fetus from outside the mother's body. One such study was discussed in “Perception auditive et reactivite foetale aux stimulations sonores,” by D. Querleu et al., J. Gyn. Obst. Biol. Repr., 1981, Vol. 10, pp. 307-314 (“Auditory Perception and Reaction to Sonor Stimulation”). The authors of this article investigated the level of sound within the uterus, both internal background noise as well as external noise passing through the body. The article indicates that the global intensity of background noise within the uterus is about 65 decibels. Furthermore, it was found that sound sourced outside the mother is increasingly attenuated in the uterus as the frequency increases, at the rate of six to twelve decibels per octave, and that for sounds above 2000 hertz a dangerously loud sound would be required outside the mother to overcome background levels within the body. Finally, for a sound source of 110 decibels, the attenuation of the signal at 1,000 hertz is about 20 decibels.
A mother's voice or the voice of another person can be delivered much more effectively to a fetus through transducers positioned near the mother's abdomen, as compared to voices transmitted through the air or from the mother's larynx through the mother's body to the fetus.
The transmission of the sound of voices or music to a fetus through the mother's abdomen can have the effect of calming an otherwise overly active fetus. Additionally, studies have shown that babies, while listening to recordings of sounds from the womb, calmed down faster than when the recordings were not played. In the same way, audible recordings intentionally played to a fetus before it is born can be used after birth to soothe, educate, and entertain the baby.
To help parents use sound to benefit their gestating children, many systems have been developed that place sound generating devices adjacent to an expectant mother's abdomen and transmit sound through the womb to the fetus. Typically, these systems are designed to transmit voices of the parents, music originating from a recording or a radio, and/or other types of sounds such as heartbeats. Some include a method for moderating the sound level. Some help parents, doctors, or others monitor the effects of the stimulation on the fetus, for example through a stethoscope or like device. Typically, the devices are imbedded within a belt or vest like garment. A variety of materials have been used in this art, and some designs give attention to comfort and fashion as well as function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,007, Stein suggests that more efficient sound transmission to the fetus may be achieved by using sound transducers that are held in relatively close and solid contact with the abdominal area of the mother, so as to conduct the auditory vibrations directly into the skin of the abdomin, rather than allowing the sound to pass through the air before reaching the abdomin. This approach avoids significant attenuation of the sound as it passes through the air and across the air/abdomin interface, and also provides for efficient transmission of sound to the fetus while greatly reducing the amount of sound that is audible to the mother or to other persons in the vicinity. Such contact and transmission may be further enhanced by the use of a gel, which is applied either on the abdomen or on the transducer face prior to placement against the abdomen. The gel may be derived from a solution of gelatin or other thickening agent in water. It is suggested that sound transducers used for this purpose can be commercially available speakers, provided that the vibrating portion of the speaker is positioned substantially in firm contact with the external surface of the abdomen of the wearer.
The diaphragms of commercial loudspeakers are often quite delicate, being designed only to contact air, and not solid objects. Accordingly, there is a need for an acoustic transducer better suited for direct contact with an expectant mother's abdomen.
Some persons may have allergic reactions to gelatin in prolonged skin contact, and it can be inconvenient and messy to apply a gel to a transducer which is to be worn in contact with the skin. Accordingly, there is a need for an audio transducer which is designed for direct acoustic contact with skin, which does not require gel to make good acoustic contact.
While many sound-transmitting devices exist for pregnant women to use, there is a need for an improved apparatus that is more comfortable for expectant mothers and that more effectively delivers desirable sounds that are audible at volume levels that are healthy to the fetus, yet inaudible to persons near the expectant mother.
There is a need for a fetal sound system which can allow the fetus to be exposed to high-quality reproduction of sounds of voices of family not in geographic proximity to the pregnant woman. For instance, there is a need for a fetal sound system which can deliver in high fidelity the voice of a father who is away on military service.
There is also a need for an apparatus that transmits sound to the fetus with higher fidelity, so that the sound heard by the fetus is a closer representation of what would be heard after birth, so that later the baby is better able to recognize the voices and music that had been transmitted prenatally. Moreover, there is a need for the ability to more precisely control the acoustic volume delivered to the fetus, so as to maintain healthy sound levels and have the most beneficial results.
Additionally, there is a need for lighter weight devices that are not cumbersome or tiring for the mother to wear. There is also a need for devices with a longer battery life, in order to reduce the hassle and costs associated with purchasing and changing batteries.